Love and Family
by RavenMichaelis1
Summary: Isabella is not a human like the cullen's think, she is a hybrid and a original. What happens when she goes and visits her husband Damon with her daughter?
1. Goodbye Forks

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

It has been a month since Damon has visited, my name is Isabella Mikaelson-Salvatore and I am a original vampire. I am a hybrid like my brother, I am half vampire and half witch, I am living with a family friend with my daughter Elizabeth who is four years old, the witches gave me a gift that I can have children. Her father wanted to protect us so he let us live with our friend Charlie, it has been a year since then and I dated a boy named Edward Cullen. I told damon about him and he knows I don't love him, he just dumped me last night in the woods. I was fake crying when he let and ran home as I laughed about, I told Charlie and Beth about the break up, I also called damon and told him as he growled and I knew he was angry. I found out a few weeks ago I was pregnant again, I told Charlie and Beth they were happy, "I am thinking we should go visit your father Beth" I said as she smiled and nods. I take out my cell and text damon 'Visiting you soon my love'

**|Damon's P.O.V|**

It has been a week since we stopped Esther from killing all the originals, they don't know their little sister is alive. Isa told me that her father took her away when they turned, she said he wanted to protect her from their mother. I haven't told no one about being married or having a kid, I told Isa that I am acting like the bad guy to his brother. She understands and thats why I fell in love with her, I remember meeting her when Katherine came to us when me and stefan were humans. I know Stefan remembers her since he had a crush on her, but Katherine liked him. Isa asked Katherine if she can see me and she agreed, everyone may think that Katherine was in love with both of us but she wasn't. It was an act so that Isa can be with me when Katherine was in the room with me, when my father shot me and Stefan had vampire blood in my system. It wasn't Katherine who gave me her blood, she escaped the tomb with Katherine. I married her two years later when I saw her again and I was happy, we traveled together for years. I sent her and my daughter to a friends so she can be safe since I was coming to visit my brother, now here I am in my room relaxing from a stressfull day of protecting Elena when I felt my cell phone buzz and checked the message, 'Visiting you soon my love' I smiled knowing I am going to see my Isa soon.

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

It has been a week since the cullen's left as I was now packing for the trip to Mystic Falls, I was wearing a red tank top with a black leather jacket on and black skirt with black ankle boots. Beth is wearing white shorts with a black sleeveless shirt and black sandals, she has her fathers eyes and my blond hair. I took off the wig I was using and brought out my blond hair, I took out my contacts as well my eyes are light blue, "so I guess this is goodbye then" Charlie said as I smiled and hugged him. "we will be back, we still got the drive to the airport to talk and we need to stop by billy's so I can say bye to jake" I said as he nodded, I got my bags and Beth's bags and put them in the back of Charlie's car. I picked up Beth and got in as I buckled her up, I looked out the window as Charlie drove, "gonna miss this place" I said as I watched every building pass by. I felt the car stop as I told Beth and Charlie to stay in the car as I got off, "Bella!" I hear Jake yell as he hugged me, "hey I am leaving to visit Damon, just wanted to say bye and tell you if anything happens here just call and I will come"I said as he kissed my cheek, "of course, I will keep you updated and if things get bad I will call" he said as I wave and get back in the car as Charlie drives to the airport, "Jacob is going to call if anything happens, call me if something is wrong ok?" I told him as he smiled, "of course Isa, just call me when you landed so I don't worry about you and Beth" he said as he stopped in front of the airport, "sure" I said. I get off as I unbuckled Beth and picked her up as I got the carry on bag and Charlie is helping with the bags as I got everything finished and looked at Charlie, "well I will call when I am there, he knows I am going but doesn't know when so I am gonna suprise him" I said as I waved by and got on the plane with Beth as I stared out the window, "goodbye forks" I mumble as I buckled Beth in and myself as I watch her draw.

* * *

_Should I continue this story? _

_Review :)_


	2. Hello Mystic Falls

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

We arrived at the airport around 10 in the morning, I picked up Beth and grabbed our bags as I walked off the airplane. I got a rental car as I asked someone who worked there help put my bags in the trunk, I put Beth in the back and buckled her up. I then get in the driver seat and drive off towards Mystic Falls, "I am hungry mommy" I hear Beth say as we passed the sign that says 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' I then nod and park the car as I look at the building 'Mystic Grill' I then got off and grabbed my purse and I let out Beth. I walked in with her as I felt all eyes on me and her, I saw Damon at the bar as Beth looked up at me and then at her dad as I nodded. and watched her walk to him.

**|Damon's P.O.V|**

I am sitting in my seat thinking of what to do, tonight was the ball Klaus and his family were having. I drink the glass of Bourbon and look at my cell, I fell someone tug on my shirt and looked down to see my daughter. "hi daddy" she said as I paid and picked her up as I kissed her forehead, "where is mommy?" I ask as she pointed at her. She looks good, I saw my brother and his friends watching me but I didn't care. I walk up to her and put Beth down as I leaned down and kissed her, "I missed you" I whispered as she smiled, "I missed you too and I got news to tell you later" she said. "well lets head to my place and I can introduce you to some people" I said as she smiled, "of course I will take my car and I need to call her that I am here" she said as I kissed her forehead and Beth's forehead as she walked out. "brother meet me at the Boarding house, they can come too" I whisper where they can hear me as I walked out and got on my Motorcycle as I drove to the house.

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

After I walked out from the grill, I texted Damon to make Beth something to eat. I then dialed Kat's number, "Hello" I heard her say, "Hey its me, I am here in Mystic Falls" I said as I heard her laugh a bit. "Should I head towards the boarding house?" she asked as I drove towards it, "not now I will text you when" I said as we said bye and hung up as I parked and got out as I let Beth out and watched her run towards the house as I heard people talking. I open the door as I walk in, "damon?" I said as I heard him say in here, I walk in and saw some people I didn't know and a girl who looks a lot like Katherine. I look at damon as he got up and walked towards me, "guys this is Isabella, my wife" he said as I had to hold a laugh at their faces. "wife?!" they said as I smiled. "Yup" I said as Beth looked around at everyone. I see stefan stare at me as I smile at him, "Isa" I hear him say as he got up and hugged me. "hey stefan" I said as I hugged him back, I walk to a chair and sat down, "so any questions?" I ask as I look around at everyone. "How did you meet?" the one that looks like Katherine asked, "well I met them when they met Katherine when they were human, I traveled with Katherine during the time" I said as I heard gasps from everyone except Damon and Stefan. "I know shocking, well anyway thats how I met Damon and we fell in love" I said as I heard the Katherine look a like speak, "I thought Damon liked Katherine?" I laughed a bit and looked at her. "Well if you heard the story where Katherine compelled both to love them its wrong, Katherine only liked Stefan and she will only go to Damon's room so I can see him. She is protective of me, she didn't give Damon her blood I gave Damon my blood and thats how he turned" I said as I picked up Beth and sat her on my lap. "This is Elizabeth, me and damon's daughter" I said as I watch as their eyes go wide, I hear damon laugh a bit as I smile. I take out my cell and text Kat to come as I waited until I heard knocking on the door, I watch as Damon went to answer it and then walk back in with Katherine. "Aunt Kat" Beth said as she gets off my lap and into Kat's arms,"hello sweetie and Isa how was your flight" she asked as I smile, "alright just colored with Beth" I said. I then took out my cell and texted Jake 'already made it home, call later' I smile as I look at everyone, "well since I don't know anyone's names can I have them?" I ask as the girl who looked like Kat spoke, "I'm Elena, that is Caroline, Tyler, my brother Jeremy, Bonnie, Matt and Alaric" she pointed everyone as she named them. "Well nice to meet you all" I said as I smile, I get up and walk to Damon as I hug him. I look at everyone as I look up at him and nod, "I want you guys to know the truth, my name is Isabella Mikaelson-Salvatore and yes I am an original but my family doesn't know I am alive. I am a hybrid like Klaus but different, I am half-vampire and half-witch. My father took me away when we changed and hid me, my mother never liked me and thats why my father took me away. My mother didn't know I was a hybrid like Klaus and she didn't know I was a witch when I was human, my father helped me control my hunger and I ran away when he was put in that tomb" I told them, "wow" I heard Tyler say as I smile. "Yea and the witches gave me a gift, I can have children and thats how Elizabeth is here. She is a vampire, when she turns 21 she will stop ageing and will be like a normal vampire, I am also pregnant again thats the news I was going to give you" I said as Damon hugged me and kissed my forehead. "well I think me and Jer should be getting home, aunt Jenna is waiting" elena said as I smile and hug her, "it was nice meeting you Elena and Jeremy" I said as I hug Jeremy next, I hug everyone who was leaving as I sat down on Damon's lap and kissed him while Kat took Beth to her room. "well lets head to bed" Damon said as I smile and hug him while he picks me up and walks to his room as I kiss him, "I love you Damon" I whisper as he kisses me, "I love you too my Isa" he whispers to me as I smile.

* * *

_I want to do a BellaxKlaus story, what you guys think?_

_Review :)_


	3. Family Reunion

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I woke up at 8 in the morning, I sat up and looked at Damon and Beth as I smiled. I got up as I walked into the bathroom and took a shower, I then got dressed wearing a white sleeveless dress as I walked downstairs. "Good Morning" I said to Stefan and Elena, "Morning" Elena said as I smiled and started to make pancakes for Damon and Beth. "Goodbye Bella" both Stefan and Elena said as I waved bye and finished the pancakes, I walk down to the basement and grabbed two blood bags as I walk upstairs to see Damon awake and dressed in his usual outfit. He came up to me and kissed me, "morning Isa" he said as I kissed him and said, "morning" I then put the blood bags on the table as I put my hand on my stomach feeling a kick. "The baby is growing, it took about five months when Beth was born" I told him as he hugged me from behind and put his hand on my baby bump, "yea can't wait, Elena told me that everyone is going to be at the grill later if you wanna take Beth" he said as I looked up at him. "Yup I wanna go check it out, I might go see my siblings as well" I said as he looked at me and I knew he was worried, "Don't worry Damon, I need to tell your friends who I am anyhow and I will tell them to meet me at the grill" I said as he kissed my forehead. I smiled as I put the pancakes on two plates and put them on the table as Beth came downstairs wearing a black skirt and a purple shirt. I kiss her forehead, "momma when will we go back to forks to visit Uncle Charlie and Uncle Jake?" she asked as I smile, "soon sweetie just eat" I said as I grabbed a blood bag and put some in a cup as I put it on the table for her. I did the same for Damon and myself as I ate and walked towards the living room, I grabbed Damon's cell and dialed Klaus's number.

[Klaus/Bella]

Hello?

Is this Klaus?

Yes, who is this?

My name is Isabella, your sister

Impossible, my sister is dead

Well big brother, father took me when I turned so tell our siblings to meet me at the grill around six, I will be there

Alright, see you then sister

**|Klaus's P.O.V|**

I hung up as I looked at my cell, my sister Bella is alive and here in Mystic Falls, "everyone get down here" I shouted as I watched all my siblings walk down. "What is is Nik" Rebecca said as I smiled, "Guess who I just got off the phone with" I said as they looked confused, "our sister Isabella" I said as I saw all their shocked faces. "she is alive" Elijah said, I nod as I look at them, "she wants to meet us at the grill at six" I said as they nod and walked to their rooms. I look out the window and smile as I get to see my sister again.

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I lay down as I put my head on Damon's lap and look up at him as he was watching Beth read, "she is smart" I said as he looked down at me. "really?" he said as I nod and look at her, "yup she told me she didn't like Edward and I asked her why, she said because he is not daddy" I smile as he kissed my forehead. "I love you Isa"he said as he put his hand on my stomach, "and I love you Damon" I said, "Aunt Kat" I heard Beth say as I look towards the door and wave as Kat smiled and waves back, I get up as I hug kat and felt her hand on my stomach as she said, "another kid huh?" I laughed as I nod. "Yup of course, I might ask Stefan and Elena to be the godparents, is that fine Damon?" I ask as I look at him, "I don't mind at all" he said as I smiled. "I am going to meet my siblings today Kat" I said as she looked at me and hugged her, "like I told Damon, I will be fine its at the grill" I said as she hugged back. I walk upstairs, " I am going to take a nap" I said as I walk to the room and lay down.

**|Damon's P.O.V|**

I watch her go upstairs as I sighed, "your worried?" Kat asked as I look up at her and then at Beth. "Yes, I am her husband so I will always worry but I don't want her to get hurt" I said as Kat sat down with Beth on her lap as she was combing her hair, "Isa is strong and she wants to get to know her family, she is only sixteen when she was turned and she was alone most of her vampire life until she met you. She misses them, but don't worry she won't leave you because your her family and she loves you. When I met her, I was just turned and ran from Klaus, she helped me feed and explain to me what to do. I told her about Klaus as she told me the truth of who she was, she said to me 'when you lie and you get caught it will tell the other person you can't be trusted and when you tell the truth they won't believe you' and I laughed a bit knowing she was right, I was glad she met you though because she always looked happy with you" she said as I looked at her and smiled, "yea" I said as I ran my hand through my hair, "guess we should wait until she awakes to go to the grill" I said as she nods.

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

It has been eight hours, I woke up and checked the clock as it was three o'clock as I got up and walked downstairs. Damon was laying on the couch with his eyes closed as Beth was coloring in her book while Kat was on my laptop, "we should be heading to the grill soon" I said as Damon looked at me and nodded. I watched Beth color as I smile, I rubbed my stomach as I smile feeling the baby kick. I felt Damon sit up and pick me up putting me on his lap as I leaned against him, "the baby is kicking" I said as I look at him. I watch as he put his hand on my stomach as another kick came, he smiled and kissed my forehead as I smile. "well I should get going Isa, just call if you need anything" Kat said as I smile and hug her, "bye" I said as she left. I lean against Damon as I close my eyes feeling him rub my stomach, an hour passes by as I look at the clock. "We should head to the grill" I said as Damon kisses me, Beth looks up at us and smiles as she gets up and puts on her should, I put on my sandals as I picked up Beth. "lets go"I said as Damon walked with me to his car, I put Beth in the back and buckle her up as I got in the passenger seat and looked out the window. I was nervous to meet my siblings, our father would talk about Nik and how he hated him, I was annoyed by that and ran away from him when he was gone. "we are here" Damon said as I looked at Mystic Grill, I get off and unbuckle Beth as I picked her up and walked into the Grill. The gang was there as I smiled at them, Elena came and hugged me as I walk to their table and sit down on a chair with Beth on her lap. "Hey guys" I said as they all said hi, "I need to tell you guys something and I don't want you to freak out" I said as they looked confused as Caroline said, "alright I won't freak out" I smiled. "My full name is Isabella Mikaelson-Salvatore, I am an original but I haven't seen my siblings since when we were made vampires" I told them as they all had shocked faces, "wow so why haven't you seen your siblings?" Tyler asked. "well our father took me away when I was made into a vampire, my mother hated me because the witches liked me the best. I am like Klaus, a hybrid but I am half witch and thats how I can have children is because the witches gave me that gift" I told them as Elena and Caroline hugged me. "We don't hate you Isa, I like you and I trust you" Elena said as I smiled, "Thanks Elena, I am glad Stefan has you, your very nice" I told her as she blushed and I laughed a bit. "Bella?" I hear someone say as I turn around and see Elijah, I get up and hug him as he hugged me back. "Brother" I say as I see my other siblings behind me and hug each of them, "how are you sister" Nik said as I looke at him, "I am good" I said as he smiled. I then grab damon's hand and pull him towards them, "brothers and sister you know Damon, well he is my husband" I said as they looked at Damon and glared. "Stop glaring, we have been married for a while" I said as they looked at me and then him as I look up at me, he hugged me and kissed my forehead as he walked back to the table with Beth who was in the chair eating. "so sister, why is your stomach a little big?" Becca asked, "um I'm pregnant" I said as they looked shocked and stared at my stomach, "how?" Nik said as I sit down and tell them to sit. "Well I am like you Nik, I am a hybrid but I am half witch. The witches gave me a gift and its to have children" I told them as they smiled, "amazing sister" Elijah said as I smiled, "Damon bring Beth" I said as Damon picked up Beth and brought her to the table. "This is our first born, her name is Elizabeth Marie Salvatore" I said as they looked at her, she has Damons black hair and my light blue eyes, "she is cute"Becca said as I smile and watch Beth say hi to Nik,Elijah, and Becca. "So I heard you broke the curse on you Nik" I said as he looked at me, "yes I have but I learned I just need the blood of Elena to make my hybrids" he said as I sighed. "Brother don't hurt Elena, she is my friend" I said as I looked at him, "fine I won't hurt her since I got my family here" he said as I smiled. I talked with them for two hours and then talked with the others for an hour until Beth was tired. As we got home I put Beth to bed and went downstairs as I kissed Damon and hugged him, as we were kissing I heard my cell phone ring as I look at him and kiss him as I walked up to the room and answered.

[Jake,Bella]

Bella?

Hi Jake, whats up?

There is trouble

* * *

_Cliffhanger :P Whats going to happen next?_

_Review :)_


	4. Making Plans

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I leaned against the wall of the grill as I sighed and talked with Jake.

[Jake,Bella]

What you mean trouble Jake?

There is a leech who wants to kill you Bella, she is creating an army Bella

Dammit, anything else Jake?

Um they are back Bella

-I froze when I heard those words

What! What the hell

Yea, I was at Charlie's and he came and asked for you

Great, I will head over there tomorrow and we will deal with it

Alright, say Hi to Damon for me

Ok bye Jake

I hung up as I sighed and rubbed my stomach, I walked downstairs and looked at Damon and kissed him. "I need to head back to forks" I said as Damon hugged me, "I am coming with you Isa, you can't fight" he said as I kissed his cheek. "I will fight Damon, but not all out" I said as I smiled, "I will ask my siblings to come with me and you can ask the gang if they want to come" I said as he smirked and kissed her forehead, "sleep, I will talk with Stefan when he gets home" he said as I kissed him and walked to the room to sleep.

**|Damon's P.O.V|**

I watch her go up as I sighed and sat down drinking a glass of Bourbon, I hear the car come up the driveway as I wait. I watch him and Elena come inside, "hey" I said as he looked at me and sat down with Elena in his lap, "Isa is heading back to forks to deal with a cold one" I said as they had worried faces, "she asked if you guys wanted to come and she said the gang can come if they liked" I said as they nod, "call Caroline and Bonnie to see if they want to come" I said as Elena said ok and walked upstairs to their room. I called everyone else and they said sure as I sent a text to Klaus to call in the morning as I walked upstairs and lays down next to Isa.

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I woke up to my phone ringing as I looked around and saw Damon asleep next to me. I grabbed my cell and looked at the caller ID 'Klaus' I then answer it.

[Klaus,Bella]

What is is brother?

Damon said to call you

Oh well I am leaving today back to forks to deal with a Cold one, wanna come?

Yes, I can't let you go unprotected and I know the gang is going but I am going as well with our siblings

Thanks Klaus, Can you get us cars when we get there?

Sure and I have a private plane for us, be carefull sister and is Beth coming?

Yes, she can fight but I don't know if I am going to let her

Alright bye sister

Bye

I hung up as I got up from bed and looked at the time, it will take us about half a day to get to forks. I got some clothes and walked into the bathroom as I took a shower, I walked out and got dressed wearing a white dress that went up to my knees and black flats. I looked in the mirror and smiled at my baby bump, I looked about 4 months pregnant and its only been 2 months. I felt Damon's arms wrap around my waist as he smiled, "beautiful" he said as I smiled and kissed him. "You should get ready we should be leaving soon, Klaus has a private plane for us" I said as he nodded and kissed my forehead walking to the bathroom to get ready. I walk downstairs as I looked at Elena and smiled as she hugged me, "you ready? she asks as I nod and sit down. "Jake told me that tonight there are going to be practicing" I said as they looked at me, "they said we can join when we get there" I said as they hugged me. I rub my stomach as I smile, I look up as Damon walked downstairs with two bags. I kiss him as I walked to Beth's room and picked her up as I look at them, "alright lets go we should meet my siblings and everyone else at the airport"I said as I walked out to the car with them and sat in the back with Damon as Stefan drove to the airport. It took half an hour to get to the airport as I saw the gang and my siblings waiting, I got off with Beth sleeping in my arms as I walked towards them and gave them all a one handed hug. We all got in the place and it took us 4 hours to get to Seattle and into the cars as we drove to forks.

* * *

_Next Chapter we see The Cullen's and The pack_

_Review :)_


	5. Meeting The Pack and The Cullen's

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I looked out the window as I watched the forest pass, I yawned as I rubbed my stomach feeling the baby kick. I felt Damon's hand on my stomach as I smiled, "It is going to be a boy" I said as he looked at me and kissed me. "A baby boy" he said with a smirk, I rolled my eyes as I looked at Beth who had woken up ten minutes ago. We got to Charlie's and got dressed, I was wearing white shorts and a purple tank top with black boots, Damon was wearing black pants and a red shirt with his leather jacket on as Beth was wearing a gray dress with black tights underneath with black boots on. "Well everyone can meet us there when you are ready. Me, Klaus, Damon, and Beth are heading out" I told everyone as I hugged Charlie and got in the car with everyone.

**|Beth's P.O.V|**

I sat in the back with my Uncle Klaus as he told me stories of when they were human, I smiled as I looked out the window. I loved my family and I am happy mother trained me when I turned five, she told me it was to protect myself. I was excited to see Jake again, I met him a week later when we moved. He is my best friend, I felt the car stop as I jumped off and ran out into the woods towards the clearing as I heard my mouth yell, "Beth slow down" I smiled as I felt Uncle Klaus following me. I ran into the clearing as the fighting stopped and every eye was on me, I saw Jake in his wolf form and smiled as he walked to me and nuzzled my cheek. I giggled as Klaus walked out from behind me and then felt someone grab me pulling me away from Jake and Klaus as I look up at the lady. I heard them growl, "let her go now" Uncle Klaus said as he growled back, the lady held me as I saw Jake walk into the woods and come back in his human form. I then used my vampire strength and kicked her away as I ran vampire speed towards Jake as he picked me up and kissed my forehead as Klaus smiled and looked towards the Cold ones.

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I watch as Beth ran off as I smiled and told Klaus to watch her, Damon helped me out of the car and kissed me. "you ready? he asked as I smiled, "yea" I said as I took his hand and walked towards the clearing where I heard growling. I know the Cullen's knew about Klaus the hybrid and I chuckled as I looked at Damon, "the others are arriving go get them" I said as he kissed my forehead and ran off. I watched as I rubbed my stomach, I saw Esme look at Beth and I glared at her knowing that she might think she is an Immortal child. I watch as Jake put Beth down and she nodded and walked towards Klaus, I then saw Esme run towards her as I growled and ran vampire speed as I grabbed her by her throat and threw her towards the others, "don't you dare touch my daughter" I said glaring as I looked at Klaus and watched him pick up Beth. "Bella" I heard Edward whisper as I looked at Jake and smiled, "Hello Jake" I said as he hugged me gently, "Bella! I missed you and Beth while you were gone" he said as I smiled. "I missed you too, the others should be arriving in a minute" I told him as he looked at the pack as I waved at all the wolves. I sighed as Jake looked at me, "you ok?" he asked as I smiled, "Just tired from the flight" I said as he kissed my cheek, I looked towards the forest as I smiled watching Damon and the others arrive. "Well everyone is here, you guys can continue if you like" I said as the Cullen's still looked at me, I walk towards them as I explained to them that they were training. "What are humans doing here?" Rose asked as I looked at her and chuckled, "are you sure they are humans?" I said as she glared at me and ran towards me as she knocked me down as I coughed. Damon growled and grabbed her neck as he threw her towards a tree, Elena walked up to me and helped me up as Klaus glared at Rose. I thanked her as I walked to Klaus and took Beth from his arms, "let me introduce you to everyone, this is Stefan,Elena,Damon,Bonnie,Tyler,Caroline,Klaus,Reb ekah, and Elijah" I said as they looked at everyone, "Stefan,Damon,Caroline,Rebekah, and Elijah are vampires and Tyler is a werewolf, while Klaus is a hybrid" I explained as they looked at Klaus and me. "I guess you guys can know the truth, I am not actually human" I said as Edward looked at me confused, "then what are you?" Esme asked still looking at Beth. "I am a hybrid like Klaus, except I am half witch" I said as they were shocked. "Isn't that good, we can be together forever" Edward said as I chuckled, "I don't love you Edward, never did" I said as he was heartbroken. "You bitch, I am going to report you to the Volturi for making an immortal child!" Rose said as I heard Damon and Klaus growl as I handed Beth to Damon, I walk towards Rose and grabbed her by her throat, "don't you dare threaten me, she is not an immortal child"I said as I let her go and walked off. She then grabbed my hair and pulled me down as she punched me, I coughed as I mumbled Damon as he handed Beth to Stefan and pulled her off me. Jake growled at Rose as he knew I was pregnant, "you leech! can't you look before you throw her to the ground" he said as Damon picked me up. I put my hand on my stomach as the Cullen's noticed my stomach, "put me down Damon I am fine" I said as he kissed my forehead and let me down as I glared at Rose. "She is not Immortal because she came from me" I said as they gasped, "but how?" Esme said as I looked at her and frowned. "I am a witch and the witches gave me the gift to have kids" I told them as I walked back towards the group and felt Edward staring at me. I felt everyone hug me as I smiled, "hey Jake I am going to head home with them, I will bring them tomorrow so they can practice and I think Damon is worried about me right now, so bye" I said as Damon picked me up and walked off with everyone else heading towards Charlie's.

**|Jake's P.O.V|**

I watched them leave as I sighed, "who was that who carried Bella" Edward asked as I looked at him. "Her husband" I said as I looked at him and he looked heartbroken, "She will explain everything tomorrow when she comes back" I said as I looked at them. "Who was the child?" Esme asked, "her daughter" I said as she looked shocked, "she is not an immortal child, she is a vampire like them" I told them. "How?" Rose asked as I glared at her, "Bella can have kids since she is half witch and I will watch it if I were you Damon looked pissed, you could of hurt the baby" I told her as she looked shocked. "But bella is mine" Edward said as I glared at him, "she isn't your soulmate leech, Damon is and has been for years" I told him as I growled and I looked around and noticed the others left. "I should get going, I would stay clear of her Edward because Damon is not like her" I said as I walked into the woods and shifted into a wolf as I ran to the res.

**|Damon's P.O.V|**

I looked down at Isa as I kissed her forehead, she was tired with everything today. I looked at Beth who was asleep in Klaus's arms. "She is going to be ok Damon" Klaus said as he looked at Isa, "I know but I am worried about that family, they think Bella belongs to Edward but she does't" I said as I hugged Isa. "I love you Damon" I heard her whisper as I smiled and kissed her as she hugged me, we got to the house and I picked her up as I walked in and told everyone goodnight as I walked up to her room with Beth and lays down with her and Beth who was in the middle as I kissed both their foreheads, "Goodnight" I said as they smiled at me and fell asleep as I watched them sleep and smiled.

* * *

_Review :)_


	6. Old friends and The tour

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I woke up early as I looked at Damon, I got up slowly not to wake him or Beth up and yawned. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower as I walked out and went to my room and got dressed. I was wearing a white dress that showed my belly bump as I looked in the mirror and smiled, I walked downstairs and into the kitchen as I started breakfest. I made bacon and egg as I felt arms wrap around me, "good morning" Damon said as I look at him and kiss him, "morning" I said as I smiled. "What you going to do today?" he said as I cooked, "I am going to show my siblings around and take them to go see Jake, I am taking beth if you want to come" I said as he smirked. "Of course I am coming, I think everyone wants to stay and rest" he said as I nod, I finish up breakfeast and turns off the stove as I turn around and hug him. "You look sexy in this dress" he said as I blushed and kiss him, I hear a throat being cleared as I look at Elijah at the table as I smile. "You hungry?" I ask as he looked at me, "no my dear sister" he said as I looked at Damon, "You should go get Beth dressed" I said as he kissed me and walked upstairs. I put some eggs and bacon on a plate as I sat down next to Elijah, "how is the baby?" he asked as I looked at him as I ate, "the doctor said the baby is healthy, I think its a boy" I said as I eat. "A little boy" he said as I smiled and finished eating as I put the plate in the sink, "I was going to take you, Klaus, and Becca to show you around town, I am going to visit some friends in school" I told them. It was a friday as I smiled, I looked at Damon as he was carrying Beth down the stairs as she was wearing white shorts and a t-shirt that has a dog on it. "Klaus and Becca are getting ready" he said as I nod, "it should be lunch time in school right now so I am going to go see my friends" I said as he kissed me, "let me go with you" Klaus said as he walked down the stairs. "Sure, I can take Beth and Charlie can take you to where we can meet at the dinner he knows where" I said as he handed me Beth, "alright be careful and watch her Klaus" he said as I walked out with him and got in the car with him as he buckled up Beth. I drove to the school, "the Cullen's are going to be there, so don't do anything" I told him as he looked at me and chuckled. I parked as I saw a few students outside, I got out and picked up Beth as I saw Mike, "hey Bella!" he yelled as I stopped and smiled. "Hey mike, is Angela inside?" I ask as he nodded and walked in as I followed, I had told my friends who Beth was and they didn't judge. I looked at Klaus as I handed him Beth as I smiled and walked into the Cafeteria as I saw Angela, "hey Angela" I said as she looked at me suprised and hugged me. "Bella! I missed you, Charlie told me you went to visit Damon" she said, she knows who Damon is since she is a witch, "Yea he is here with my other siblings and our friends, they wanted to check out the town I stayed in" I said as she laughed a bit. I talked with her for a while as Klaus was behind me with Beth who had fallen asleep, "Well I should get going before I get attacked by you know" I said with a laugh, "yea well I will see you later and I will stop by to say hi" she said as I hugged her and everyone else. I turned to Klaus as I walked out with him, I walked outside as I felt someone grab my arm and looked at Edward, "what do you want?" I said coldly. "Can we talk Bella?" he said as I glared at him, "I will stop by your house after practice" I told him as I got out of his grip and walked ot the car as Klaus had already put Beth in, I got in and drove off.

**|Damon's P.O.V|**

I sat down after Isa left as I looked at Elijah, "I heard you and Klaus talk last night" he sad as I sighed and looked down. "Yea I am worried about Isa and the family, I love them both so much and It was hard on them when we separated for a while" I said as he looked out the window. "It is hard, she is my sister and I haven't spent time with her yet, everyone in my family missed her since she was the baby in the family and now she is back, we want to protect her" he said as I smiled, "your family is not bad, I think its just how you guys were turned and then alone stuck in the coffin. I get Klaus a bit, he was afraid of losing you and your siblings because he lost Isa so he put you in the coffins to protect you from harm" I said as he looked at me, "yea Klaus took Isa's death the hardest because he took care of her when mother wouldn't and when he found out she was missing or dead he saw mother didn't care and killed her, he was angry for Isa and the curse mother put on him and he attacked" he said as I looked up. "She is happy about the reunion with you and your siblings, her father told her lies and she hated him" I said as he looked shocked, "he said that he killed you and everyone else, but when I told her about Klaus she was shocked about you guys being alive" I said as he looked down. "I wish I knew he had her so I could of found her and took her away" he said as I looked at the clock, "everyone should be up soon" I said and right then Charlie came downstairs dressed. "Hey Charlie" I said as he looked at me, "hey Damon, where is Bella?" he asked as I look at him, "she went to visit some friends at the school she said to ask you if you can drop us off at the dinner" I said as he nods and eats. I hear Elena and Stefan are up talking as Rebekah is already getting dressed and walked downstairs, "Good morning everyone" she said as I look out the window as everyone talks. "Rebekah we are going to meet Isa when you finish eating" I said as she looked at me,"alright" she said as I got up and walked upstairs grabbing my leather jacket as I walked down. "I am leaving already everyone who is coming" Charlie yelled as I had told the others that me and the others are heading out. Stefan and Elena are asleep in Charlie's extra room with Caroline and tyler who are asleep on the floor, Bonnie slept in Bella's room on the floor with Jeremy, Matt and Alaric slept downstairs but they woke up early to train in the forest in the back of the house. I walk down and left a note for the others as I walk outside and got inside the car with Elijah and Rebekah as I look out the window while the others talk with Charlie.

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

We drove towards the dinner, "so are you ok talking with them?" Klaus asks, "I can't avoid them forever and I can take you or I can call Katherine to come" I said as he looked at me. "Katherine?" he asked as I looked at him and then back at the road, "she is my best friend, you should stop hunting her for me brother please she is my daughter's aunt" I said as I parked. "Alright tell her she is free" he said as I smiled and got out as I saw Klaus unbuckle Beth and pick her up, I walked inside as I texted Damon 'we are inside' I then ordered some food for Beth as I looked at Klaus. "So tell me brother, found anyone you like?" I asked, "I like Caroline but she is with Tyler" he said as I said, "You will find someone brother and she will love you for you" I said as I smiled. I heard the door open as I looked at it and walked in my siblings and damon, I smile as they walked to our table as Becca and Elijah sat down next to Klaus and Damon next to me as I kissed him. "Your dad says hi" he said as I smiled, "I saw the Cullen's today at school, they wanna talk to me" I said as he looked at me worried, "I am not sure Isa" he said. "I can call Kat to come and Klaus could come with us" I said as he looked at me and Klaus, "fine and Klaus make sure she is protected" he said as I kissed his cheek. "Well I will be meeting them at their house tonight after the practice so I am leaving you with Beth tonight" I said as he hugged me, We spent the day walking around town showing them everything and talking about a bit of the town history as I held hands with Damon and Becca had Beth in her arms as she was sleeping, we got home late as I got Beth and walked to the room as I laid down with her and slept while Damon was talking with Klaus.

* * *

_Next Chapter is the talk with the Cullen's_

_Review :)_


	7. Talking with the Cullen's

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I woke up from my nap as it was 7, I slowly got up and took a shower as I put on black shorts and a white shirt that has black angel wings in the back as I put on my sandals. I walk downstairs to see Damon and Klaus talking, I smile as I walked to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. I rub my stomach feeling the baby kick as I eat the apple, I feel arms wrap around me as I look at Damon, "how was your nap?" he asked. "It was good, I have to call Kat to meet me here" I said as he kissed me and rubbed my belly, I pull out my cell and dialed Kat's number.

[Bella/Katherine]

Hello Isa

Katherine, I need your help

What's wrong?

I have to talk to the Cullen's soon and Damon won't let me go without you and klaus

Oh well of course, what are best friends for

Thanks Kat, I am in forks

See you soon

Bye

I hung up as I look at Damon and smile, "she will be here soon" I said as he grabbed my hand and walked me to the living room. I sat down in his lap and kissed him as I looked at Klaus, "Kat is going to be here soon so we can head out" I said as he nods. It has been 30 minutes as I heard someone knock, I got up and opened the door and there is Katherine standing there smiling. I hug her as she kisses my forehead, "hey Isa" she said as I look at her and smile, "Hi kat" I said, I walk back to the living room with her and sit down on Damon's lap again. "Well we should be heading over to the Cullen's" I said as Damon hugged me, "Protect her you two, I don't want any harm on her and the baby" he said as I smiled and kissed him, "I will be fine my love" I said as he looked at me with worry. I smile as I hug him and get up, "well lets head out" I said as Damon kissed me and looked at Klaus and Kat as I smiled, I walk out the door with Klaus and Kat as I got in the back with Klaus driving and Kat next to me with her hand on my stomach. I smile as Klaus drove to the Cullen's house, it took us 20 minutes as we parked and everyone got off, Klaus helped me out of the car as I smiled at him. "Behave you two" I said as they smiled and nods, I walk up to the door with them and knock as Alice opened the door and hugged me. I heard them both growl as I push Alice away, "can we come in and talk now?" I said as I walked in with Klaus and Kat as I sat down with one of each side. "Now you got questions, one at a time" I said as Alice was the first to ask, "Who are you two?" I looked at her and smile, "This is Klaus my brother and my best friend Katherine" I said as when I said best friend Alice looked at me and frowned. "Are you an original vampire?" Carlisle asked, "yes, me and my brother here are the first original vampires" I said and he looked shocked, "Bella love, I love you please come back to me" Edward said as I glared at him, "don't call me love boy, you left me in the woods and I never loved you so shut it you are not my mate I already have one" I told him as my voice was cold, he loved shocked and sad with a hint of anger. "So if you are a vampire how can you have kids" Rosalie asks, "I am a hybrid like my brother, he is half werewolf and I am half witch" I said as she looked at my stomach. "Since I am half witch I can have kids, I found out with I had Beth and I had to ask the witches about it and they explained it to me" I said as she looked at me and then looked down, "why didn't you tell us?" Jasper asked as I looked up at him. "I didn't trust you, I did but not fully and I knew Edward was not my mate but I needed to act human" I said as I looked at them. "why did you tell the pack of wolves?"Edward asked, "I told them because it is their job to protect people from vampires, I am a vampire as well Edward and I had to let them trust me, I have a treaty like you guys but they trust me fully because I am not like you" I said as I yawned, "any other questions?" I ask. I waited for a while until I got no answer as I heard Alice say something, "isn't you name Elena?" I looked at Kat and laughed a bit, "she is Katherine and Elena is her Doppleganger so they so much alike they could be twins" I said with a smile as Kat looked at me and smiled. "Well we should get going" Klaus said as he looked at them, "yea since the fight is coming soon I need to talk to the pack about me and Beth staying with Emily since I can't fight" I told them as Kat helped me up, "we can talk later on after the fight or at the training" I said as they look at me and smile. I walk to the door and wave bye as I got in the car with Kat and Klaus, "Well that went ok" I said as they looked at me and chuckled. It took us 10 minutes to get home as I got out and Damon hugged me as I kissed him, "I missed you" he said as I smiled, "I missed you too" I said as I went inside with everyone.

* * *

_Next Chapter is more training and talking _

_Review :)_


	8. Taken

** |Bella's P.O.V|**

I woke up early as I slowly got up and kissed Beth's forehead as I walked downstairs quietly. I walked outside and sat down on the stairs as I looked at the sky, we got one more day until the fight with Victoria and I was worried. Today they are going to train all day to get ready and then camp at the place they are going to fight, "you shouldn't worry" I heard a voice say from behind me, I look back at Elijah and lightly smile as I look down, "I know but what if something happens?" I said as he sat down beside me. "We are stronger then them and stop worrying" he said as he hugged me, "thanks brother" I said as I kissed his cheek and got up. "You should take beth to the Emily's today, she is alone today" he said as I smiled and nods, everyone woke up an hour later as me and Elijah cooked breakfast for everyone and heard Elena come in and help. I had to talk to Emily today about me and Beth and some of my friends if they could stay there when the fight starts, I kissed Damon and told him good luck as I picked up Beth and got into the truck as I drove to Emily's. I parked and got off with Beth as I knocked on the door as Emily opened the door, "Bella! how are you?" she said as she hugged me and Beth, "good just came to spend the day with you since they are practicing" I said as she let us in. "Well I was going to cook lunch for them if you guys want to help" she said as I smiled and told her sure, we talked while we cooked I had asked her about tomorrow and she had said yes. It took us an hour to finish cooking, "well I should head home" I said as she kissed my cheek and hugged Beth as I said goodbye. I got in my truck as I drove home, I looked at Beth as she was reading as I turned to the road and hit the brakes as a male was on the road and swerved as I hit a tree. I looked at Beth as I kissed her forehead and whispered, "run to Emily's now" she looked at me worried as she got out and ran fast back to Emily's. I coughed as I saw the male rip the door out and grab me as I tried to fight and while I was resisting my necklace dropped as I then get knocked out by the unknown male I whispered, "Damon"

**|Emily's P.O.V|**

I was getting everything in the truck as I heard my name being called out, I saw Beth as I kneeled down and asked her whats wrong. "We were in a car wreck and there was a unknown male there" she said as I picked her up and put her in as I drove to the crash site, I told her to stay as I looked around and saw the necklace as I picked it up. I got in the truck as I drove to the clearing, I saw Beth crying as I parked and picked her up as I walked to the clearing. I saw Damon next to his brother as I looked at Beth who was looking at her father, "daddy" she said as Damon looked at her and came to us. He picked her up as I looked at him and sighed, "Damon someone took Bella" I said as he froze from hearing the news, I handed him the necklace I found on the ground. "Dammit" he said as he hugged Beth, his brother came over and picked up Beth as Damon left to the car crash, I looked at Stefan as he held Beth who had fallen asleep. Sam came over and hugged me as he looked at them, "we are going to help my brother look for clues" Stefan said as he left with the rest as it was just the Cullen's and the wolves who were looking worried as well, "they will find her Emily" Sam said as I nodded and hugged me as he held me close.

* * *

_Sorry it is short and who is this unknown male? It is not Victoria who kidnapped her, but who? _

_Review :)_


	9. Escaping and The News

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I woke up tied to a chair as I looked around in the room, I heard the door open and looked up as I froze. "Father" I whispered as he had a knife that looked like it was covered in vervain, "my beautiful Isabella" he said as he ran the knife on my arm as I screamed from the vervain. I was still half vampire but I am protecting the child in me, "stop!" I yelled as he glared at me. "Your brother killed me but your mother in the last of her magic gave me my body and I thank her" he said as he stabbed my arm. He did that for an hours until he got bored, I used my last of my strength and broke the vervain ropes.

**|Damon's P.O.V|**

When I heard of my Isa missing I was afraid of our child and her, I searched and searched for hours but couldn't find her. Here I was at the Cullen's house with the wolves and my family, "we will find her Brother" Stefan said as I grabbed a vase and threw it. "Dammit Stefan, I can't lose her I love her to much" I said as I sat down and covered my face as Elena and Beth hugged me, I know Katherine and Klaus are searching for her with Elijah.

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I unlocked the door with my witch powers and ran vamp speed out of the building as I heard my father yell my name. It started to rain as I ran faster into the woods and headed towards the Cullen's, I smelled Nik's scent close as I ran towards him and stepped out stepping on a twig as I looked at him. "Brother" I said as I started to fall and he caught me, "Father..." I mumbled as I passed out.

**|Klaus's P.O.V|**

I heard my name and turned around shocked at my sister's appearance, blood covered her and wounds all over her arms and legs. I caught her when she started to fall and when I heard her whisper father I froze, "no" I whisper as I picked her up and dialed Kat's number telling her to meet at the house and to call Elijah. I ran vamp speed towards the Cullen's and kicked the door open as Damon looked at me and froze at Bella. He ran to me and took her from my arms as he sat down on the couch with her on his lap, "what happened?" he asked as I sat down frozen while Kat and Elijah came in. "She said Father...Elijah she said Father" I said as he stared wide eyed, "it can't be you said you killed him" he said and I looked at her as I looked at him, " I did with the white oak stake so how is he alive?" I ask.

Damon had took Bella upstairs to a room to clean her off while Becca had been glaring at Edward. He was trying to touch Bella while Damon growled at him and left upstairs to tend to her with Beth, "Brother we must get ready for the fight" he said as I glared at the floor. "I know, I am worried about her Elijah, father went after her because of us because I killed him"I said and yelled the last sentence as I got up and stormed out of the house as I heard Elijah telling them that it was alright. I punched a tree as I let myself turn into my werewolf form and ran fast into the forest to let out some anger.

* * *

_Shocked? Mikael is Alive :o _

_In this story Mikael did die but got brought back by Esther  
_

_Sorry that it's short_

_Review :)_


	10. Going back to Charlie's

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I woke up as I looked at Damon who was running his hand through my hair, "Damon" I whisper as he looks at me. "I was afraid of losing you and our child" he said as he had his hand on my stomach, "father wouldn't do that to me, he was sending a message to Klaus" I said as he helps me sit up.

"Klaus is mad at himself" he said as I held his hand, "its not his fault, mother brought him back to kill us and he won't stop" I said as he gets up and picks me up sitting down as he puts me on his lap. I hug him, "Elijah and Becca are patrolling and Klaus is in the woods with Caroline" he said as I smile.

"We should head back home, Charlie knows what happened and is worried" he said as I nod and he helps me off the bed. "Beth?" I ask as he takes my hand in his, "Stefan and Elena took her home to rest" he said as I walk downstairs with him. "Bella" I heard my name as I saw the Cullen's, "I am fine just tired thanks and we are going to head home now" I told them.

We said bye as we drove to Charlies, we talked about what happened while I was taken. It took us ten minutes to get to Charlie's house. I walked in and got attacked by a hug as I hugged back, "I was worried when they told me" he said, "I am fine" I said as my eyes felt heavy and I passed out while Charlie caught me.

**|Damon's P.O.V|**

I watched her pass out as I pick her up in my arms, "whats wrong with her?" Charlie asked me and I look at him. "She is tired, her father used vervain on her and she used her magic to protect the baby so she got most of the pain" I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Why would he tourture her like that?" he asked as I look at him and looked down at her, "her father hates Klaus and her mother wants her children dead so they don't care who they hurt" I said as I walk upstairs putting her on the bed next to Beth and walked downstairs.

"Wheres my brother and Elena?" I ask, "they went to hunt" he said as I sat down and looked out the window. "Whats on your mind?" Charlie asked, "just worried about her, I don't want her to stress out" I said as he sighed, "I see" he said.

**|Klaus's P.O.V|**

I had been kicking a tree for the past hour as I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I looked back and see Caroline. "It's not your fault Klaus" she said and I glared at her, "it is my fault Caroline, if I didn't kill my father Isa wouldn't have been taken and tortured" I told her.

She hugged me and I froze, "don't say that, Isa doesn't blame you" she said as I look down at her, "why are you comforting me? where is your bf?" I said. "We broke up the day before we left from Mystic Falls. I told him something and we decided to be friends, I heard that Jacob's friend Leah imprinted on him" she said as I looked at her.

She looked up at me and kissed me on the lips, I froze and then responded to the kiss. "I have feelings for you Klaus, I told Tyler and he said to follow my heart so I am" she said as I hugged her and kissed her. I hear someone cough as I turned and saw Elijah, "sorry for interupting but we should head back to Charlie's and Isa already left the Cullen's house"

* * *

_Sorry for the late chapter, I will be updating my other two stories soon(Stefan's Wife&A Hybrids Love)_

_Review :)_


End file.
